


A Couple of Extra Pounds

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hardly notice the weight, most days. But today is not "most days."</p><p>Based on <i>ACFS</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple of Extra Pounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 112: shoulder holster.

Putting on a couple of extra pounds doesn't sound like much, does it? Guess it all depends where you carry it.

Me, I carry it in a shoulder holster under my right arm.

It's heavy, but you get used to it. You hardly notice the weight, most days.

But today is not "most days."

Today you're hurting, sick and dizzy from the poison eating you up inside, but your partner's in danger, pinned down and taking fire trying to save you. Yeah, you notice the weight now—the gun, so heavy in your shaking hands.

 _God, don't let me miss._


End file.
